Viva La Bam: Novak Comes Home
by Fwaaannkkkiieee
Summary: When Bam takes Novak home from the rehab center, it all seems like fun and games. In till the partying begins. WARNING GAY BOY LOVE!


"Oh god, I love you man." I whooped, giving Bam a bear hug.

"Whoa, dude. Don't be getting all homo on me!" Bam joked, punching me in the arm.

We walked out of the main lobby of the rehab center, making jokes and laughing like I had never left in the first place. It was one of the best feelings I've had since it happened.

"Holy shit, man. I see the Lambo's still in great condition. I'd thought Dico would have gotten a hold of it already." I said, pointing toward Bam's purple Lamborghini parked in the back of the empty parking lot.

"You don't know how hard it is trying to keep my dumbass friends away from it, the other day Dunn and Raab stole my keys and tossed them into the toilet." Bam mourned, shaking his head, pulling his keys out of his front pocket.

The ride to Bam's house was amazing. Passing by the countryside, just being in his car brought back memories of happier times.

"Seriously, dude. Thanks for taking me in." I yelled over the blaring music of HIM.

"No prob. Your like a brother to me man." Bam yelled back.

I looked out the window the rest of the ride home.

"Aaaeeeyyyy! There back!" Dico yelled from the front door of "Bam's Castle". I felt a tinge of panic go through me. What if they think I'm some washed up loser? Are they going to think I'm a failure?

No going back now.

April came rushing out the door towards the Lambo. Slowly, I managed to get myself out of the car and somehow in to the arms of Mrs. Margera.

"Oh Brandon! It's so great to see you are better!" Ape said with the warmest smile I have seen in a while.

The homey feeling of comfort instantly dissipated when Dico and Raab ran up and whacked me in the back of the head. "Nudie Novak! Its great to see yah back."

"Yah, yah great to see you too.." I awkwardly laughed, pushing Dico to the ground. Phil, Rake, and Dunn slowly trickled out of the house at there own pace, saying, "Good to see you back," and such.

Ape cooked such a wonderful meal that night, although sitting at the large dining room table I felt like I was on the spot.

"So, did they poke you in the ass with a cattle prod?" Dico questioned. "Don't tell me you dropped the soap?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that? Just shut up, it's the man's first day out, give him some slack." Bam snapped.

The table got quiet. You could only hear the clinking of silverware.

After dinner, we partied hard. I know it's such a horrible way to celebrate form coming back from rehab, but I was happy for one of the first times in awhile. Hitting bars, shooting pool, Dunn even managed to get into a bar fight. Raab and Rake had to pull him away from the guy so he wouldn't break anything important, on him that is. Around four A.M, we staggered to the front door of Bam's house. We all had our fair share of booze, and were ready to hit the sacks. Dico stumbled into the house, passing out on the floor by the front door. Raab and Dunn managed to stay awake long enough to play a round of pool, only to conk out on the pool table. Rake fell asleep in the car, I think he was still in there…

It was just Bam and I.

"How's about you come sleep with me tonight?" Bam asked playfully, staggering to his bedroom door.

"I wouldn't like anything more!" I whispered back, making my way to the dark bedroom. "Dude, just take off your clothes, I don't want my bed to smell like a bar." Bam whispered somewhere in the dark. Even drunk and half asleep, Bam is worried about his belongings. Ha.

I had the hardest time attempting to take my jacket off, then my shirt, and finally my jeans.

"Hey, you in bed yet?' I heard Bam say.

"Almost there." I struggled.

Finding my way, I did kind of a run and jump onto his bed, more like, onto him.

Bam let out a squeal. That's right, a squeal. We ended up laughing like schoolgirls, I never felt so great in my life. We settled down after a laughing fit and there we were, sitting on his bed in boxers, drunk as hell.

I felt a hand slowly creep up my arm.

"Dude…" I whispered.

"Novak, just shut up."

I felt Bam roll over to me.

"Bam…" I tried, but only to be silenced again.

I felt his body now over mine, I felt his breath on my neck. Hands exploring my bare chest.

"Novak, come on. Don't be such a stiff, you got to try new things now and then." he slurred.

"I…its just…." My heart beating so hard, I thought even he could here it.

I had always looked up to Bam like a brother who was always there for me when I desperately needed it. He was attractive, I have to admit that, but I never had any sort of feeling for him.

In till now.

I couldn't resist any longer.

"Kiss me." he whispered.

Following his voice, I found his face, then his soft lips. Leaning upward, I gently placed my lips on his. Bam slid his tongue into my mouth, mine touching his. I placed my arms around his body as our kissing became more intense. I pulled away for air, when Bam said,

"Take off your boxers."

"What?"

"Take them off, Novak!"

"Fine, fine…" I mumbled. Totally wasted, I clumsily managed to take my underwear off.

"They don't call me Nudie Novak for no reason!" I joked.

Bam laughed along, and began to fondle my dick.

"Whoa, dude." I harshly whispered.

Bam looked up to me with a tired, yet scandalous look on his face.

"You let me kiss you, right?"

"Okay, fine. Do whatever you want." I said, giving up.

Just as he began to do the dirty work, footsteps. There was the sound of footsteps outside Bam's bedroom door.

"Bam Bam, I ah need to borrow some…" Raab whispered as he opened the door…

It was as if time stood still. There we were, I flat on my back naked, Bam holding my dick, and Raab gawking as if he had seen a woman without her arms.

"I'll get it tomorrow!" he squeaked, rushing back out the bedroom.

Bam and I just looked at each other.

"Fuck…"

"Well said."

The next morning was living hell. I woke up in Bam's bed. At first I was like, "Why the hell am I in here?" but moments later it all came rushing back and hit me like a pound of bricks.

"Awe fuck!" I yelled. Bam rolled over.

"What? Whaaat??" he moaned. He lay there for a few moments, but as if that same pound of bricks that hit me just seconds ago, came and hit him.

"Novak?" he whispered.

"Yah?"

"Did we, uh…"

"I think we did."

"And uh..did Raab walk in on us at any point and time?"

"I think he did, dude."

We crawled out of bed, Bam told me I should put some pants on before we go out into the kitchen.

Great.

I cracked the door open to see if the coast was clear. Slowly, we creped out of his room, and into the hall. Dico rounded the corner, and gave me a good morning slap on the back.

"Yah, morning to you too.." I said, a little shocked I wasn't just called a homo.

Bam lead the way into the kitchen, were everybody was lounging drinking coffee. Ape looked up with weary eyes, "Morning boys!" she exclaimed.

"Morning to you to April." I said, attempting to sound cheerful. Ok, good. She doesn't know. Phil poured Bam and I a cup and sat back down. Dico, came running in like he always does, dressed in some weird outfit.

"Howdy! Pour me some of that black sludge, woman!" he yelled. Dunn just burst out in laughter.

"Your such a fucking dork!" he proclaimed, tossing a wooden spoon at his face. Out of all the commotion, and running around, I noticed Raab wasn't there.

"Hey guys!" I heard a sheepish voice say over the sound of thrown kitchen utensils.

"Morning Rabbie!" Ape smiled, pouring him a cup. He politely smiled back and took the cup. His smile disappeared when he turned to see Bam and I sitting together. His face turned white.

"Raab, what the hell man, you look really freaked out?" Dunn questioned.

"It's uh…nothing…." he squeaked, his eyes darting between me, Bam and the poor cup of coffee stuck in the middle of this. Dunn eyed Bam first.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Bam broke into a sweat, I could tell.

"N-not at all, shit Dunn. Why do you always have to go and blame me first?"

"Novak, how about you?"

"No." I bluntly replied

Dunn looked suspicious at first, then glanced away to steal a look at the others.

Raab turned to Dunn, "Would it be weird if, nah never mind."

"What Raab?" Dunn asked.

"Dunn, are you homophobic?" Raab blandly questioned, looking directly at Bam and I.

The whole kitchen, it seemed, like it came to look at us.

"Not really, but…" Dunn trailed off, staring. Then I must of hit him too.

"Awwwweeeeee! I totally knew it!" Dunn whooped.

"No!" April gasped.

"Yes!" Dunn squealed.

Bam tried to jump in, "It's not like it seems!"

"Sure, sure." Dico teased, "Why don't you and Novak go back to bed for a while, if you know what I mean."

Bam pushed Dico to the ground.

"Bam!" Ape yelled.

"Mom!"

"For fuck sakes, I'm leaving." I yelled, walking towards the backdoor. Bam joined me, grabbing his keys to the hummer.

-----------TO BE CONTINUED---------


End file.
